


Five Prime to Three Prime

by ohemdee



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, First Meeting, science wives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 16:15:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16162418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohemdee/pseuds/ohemdee
Summary: “A small, blonde head popped out from somewhere behind him, and her heels clicked smartly as she bustled out past him, one hand extended, which Moira found herself standing up and shaking, entranced by eyes that were way too blue, and a ponytail that bounced almost too perfectly. She wanted to mess it up, she wanted to sit back down, she wanted to get her shit together, honestly, this was a professional setting.”Moira and Angela meeting for the first time, and the relationship that builds between them.





	Five Prime to Three Prime

Moira tapped at her phone screen, mindlessly re-arranging the coloured shapes into patterns while she waited for her PCR to finish. The lab was quiet today, just her and one other tech that she hadn’t seen in a couple of hours, a weird mix of days off and staff shifting to other Watchpoints. She sighed and checked her machine again. Twenty-five more minutes. Enough time to make some tea, but not quite enough to properly enjoy it. She flipped open the laptop next to her on her bench, opened up a couple of interesting looking graphs, and some old fluorescent microscopy images to make it look like she had been working before starting to clean up to make her way out. It wasn’t as if anyone was going to be down there to look at her work anyways, Jack so busy these days that she was fairly certain he wasn’t even reading her proposals before signing off on them, and Gabriel had been gone for a couple of months on some mission or another, leaving her to do her research without either of them breathing down her collar. It was nice in some ways, but she was starting to get a little bored without someone to field test her newest designs.

She carefully stacked empty pipette tip boxes, getting them ready to be autoclaved, still internally debating whether it was actually worth it to walk all the way over to her office just for a cup of tea. The thought of sitting and playing puzzle games on her phone for the next half hour was remarkably unappealing and she looked around the lab to see if there was anything else she could entertain herself with, when the click of heels and sound of voices getting closer pulled her out of her thoughts. Moira quickly slid her laptop over in front of her and pretended to study what she hoped was some interesting data, just in time for a sharp knock at the lab door. 

Jack was standing in the doorway, one eyebrow raised, seemingly waiting for something. Jack always seemed to be waiting for something from Moira, and she hadn't exactly figured out what that was yet. A small, blonde head popped out from somewhere behind him, and her heels clicked smartly as she bustled out past him, one hand extended, which Moira found herself standing up and shaking, entranced by eyes that were way too blue, and a ponytail that bounced almost too perfectly. She wanted to mess it up, she wanted to sit back down, she wanted to get her shit together, honestly, this was a professional setting.

“Angela Ziegler. It's such a pleasure to meet you, Dr. O’Deorain, I've been following your work for some time now, and I think I've found some ways that it would greatly enhance my own research.” Her enthusiasm was infectious, and now Moira really was wishing she had taken that seat. “In particular, your focus on cellular regeneration, using the non-canonical-”

Jack cleared his throat, cutting her off, and making her look back at him, still in the doorway. “Dr. Ziegler, I'm sure the two of you will have plenty of time to discuss… um… all that.”

“Oh! Of course, my apologies.” Angela's hand came up over her heart. “It is just my first day, there will be plenty more.” She turned back towards Moira. “I look so forward to working with you, Dr. O’Deorain, I hope I didn't pull you away from anything important. Best be off on the rest of my tour.”

Moira was still trying to compose herself, and hoped that no one else had caught on. “It was no trouble, and just Moira, please.”

Jack was already leading Angela away, probably already fed up with “all that science shit” as he had so eloquently phrased it in their last meeting. Moira got one last quick wave, and they were gone. She slumped back onto her chair and ran her hands down her face. She was definitely going to need that cup of tea.

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve had this kicking around my WIP folder for a while, and I’m hoping that posting the first bit will motivate me to write out the other chapters I planned out
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr at [oh-emdee](http://oh-emdee.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
